


fact

by lee_dongmins



Series: shorts [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/pseuds/lee_dongmins
Summary: park jinwoo likes interesting facts.(aka the one where an inability to fall asleep can become a learning experience.)





	fact

**Author's Note:**

> heyo shoutout to seal for saying that jinjin seems like the type of person to find interesting facts and get excited about them + highkey giving me the idea for this oneshot okay thats all please enjoy
> 
> also ignore the no caps thing i'm just lazy and its easier to type with no capital letters on mac thanks for understanding loll

park jinwoo likes interesting facts. 

in fact (pun intended), park jinwoo likes  _facts_ in general, they don't necessarily have to be interesting. 

when he was younger, most of the facts he learned came from books; and the librarian in his elementary school would always draw a new book which jinwoo could use to learn new facts from the shelves of the school's library whenever his class would come in. placing the book to the side of the check out desk in order to save it for him, waiting until she saw the small boy with a crooked smile happily make his way to her to exchange the book he'd taken out the week before for whatever new one she had selected. the topics ranged, not that jinwoo minded; one week he would learn about bugs and the next about cars and the week after that about infamous quotes and well known sayings. she'd even once given him a book specifically about random facts, called  _100 interesting facts you didn't know_ , or something similar. back then, jinwoo hadn't realized how much the librarian had encouraged his slight infatuation with random facts, but looking back, he appreciates her supporting the somewhat odd but fulfilling habit for him. 

now, most of his facts come from online; he finds random facts on twitter, others on instagram, even some in active searches for them. jinwoo has typed "i'm feeling curious" into google one too many times for it to be normal, mostly so that he can have something to do when he's bored or looking for something to distract himself or can't sleep. 

tonight is one of those cases where he can't sleep. he'd scrolled through twitter and scrolled through instagram, but at this time of night, nothing was  _really_ going on. the numbers at the very top of his phone screen tell him that it's 37 minutes past 2:00; his eyes burn as he stares at the device, but his brain refuses to shut down, willing him awake every time he's tried to fall asleep. 

beside him, myungjun sleeps soundly; his breaths even, the moonlight filtering in through their bedroom window landing on him in a way that allows jinwoo to  _just_ see him, just barely able to pick up on the light flutter of his eyelashes as he rests, the way his fingers are still curled into the bottom of jinwoo's shirt despite the space now between them on the bed. 

he doesn't notice when myungjun's eyes flutter open, too absorbed in what he's reading about how jupiter is the fastest spinning planet in the solar system. 

"jinwoo?" myungjun mumbles groggily, fingers gripping the younger boy's shirt a little tighter as he wakes, pulling away to rub the sleep from his eyes, attempting to block the light of jinwoo's phone screen using his hands. 

"myungjun," he lets out in a breath, "you should go back to sleep, baby." he places his phone down on the bed next to him, drawing myungjun into his chest and pressing fluttering kisses along his hairline. myungjun hums in contentment, leaning into the embrace for a moment before he's pulling back with a furrowed gaze. 

"why are you still awake?" myungjun's voice is cracked and rough as he first wakes up, trying to talk after a few hours of nonuse a struggle for the older boy. 

jinwoo shrugs, rolling onto his back once more, unintentionally pulling his boyfriend with him, myungjun's head resting against jinwoo's chest, moving with the slight rise and fall of it which coincides with his breathing; jinwoo's heartbeat echoing against his ear.

"can't sleep," he replies, reaching for his phone once more as his unoccupied hand finds it's way to myungjun's back, beginning to trail his spine over his t-shirt absentmindedly. 

myungjun presses a kiss to his cheek, "anything in particular keeping you up?" the question is muttered against jinwoo's skin, myungjun's lips tickling him as he speaks. 

"everything and nothing." 

myungjun nods against him, trailing a few more kisses along jinwoo's jaw and neck, stopping when the angle becomes awkward and moving back towards his lips. 

jinwoo melts into the show of affection, quickly pressing his lips to myungjun's; the kiss is soft and chaste, over much quicker than jinwoo would've liked but still resulting in the formation of a small grin on his face. 

"what're you doing on your phone, then?" myungjun pauses, turning his head to try and see the screen, "what were you learning about tonight?" 

jinwoo bites his bottom lip, still a little shocked that myungjun can know him so well that he can guess exactly what jinwoo is doing while being kept up. he tilts the screen in his boyfriend's direction just slightly, situating it so that both of them can read it. 

"space, right now," he stops for a moment, scrolling back to the top of the page, "fact: jupiter spins the fastest of all the planets in the solar system-- days on jupiter are less than  _10 hours_." 

myungjun nudges his nose against jinwoo's neck sleepily as he answers, "i didn't know that... imagine if days were just 10 hours, jinwoo, how short they would feel." 

jinwoo hums in agreement, "10 hours isn't enough time for a day-- especially if i'm trying to spend it with you." 

myungjun giggles quietly, the sleep in his figure still present, his eyes falling closed every so often as he struggles to keep them open, "stop being cheesy." 

jinwoo laughs beside him in response, thumb scrolling further down the page. 

"tell me more," myungjun prods him before he can respond to the quip, thumb moving back and forth where his hand lays on jinwoo's chest. 

"hmm... fact: space is completely silent; because there's no medium for sound to travel you could, quite literally, scream at the top of your lungs and it wouldn't even be heard." 

"seems useful for  _some_ things," myungjun pushes himself up from jinwoo's chest gingerly to look him in the eyes, a playful lilt to his still tired voice, "they should figure out how to do that on earth." 

jinwoo lightly hits his shoulder blade, dragging him back down, "quit being  _dirty_ , you pervert; i'm just trying to talk about space." 

a smirk plays on his lips as he laughs in response, "can you really  _blame_ me, jinwoo? i have the world's most  _gorgeous_ boyfriend and he looks seriously good right now," he pauses to place a few quick kiss on jinwoo's lips, hands on the side of his face, " _plus_ , smart guys are sexy." 

"you're tired," he argues, knowing a sleepy and tired myungjun is even more affectionate and loving than an awake myungjun.  

"and you're still sexy," myungjun cuts in, smile lighting up his face and illuminating the spark present in his eyes, signalling to jinwoo that he's slightly more alert. 

"be quiet, let me tell you another space fact." 

myungjun continues to laugh but agrees nonetheless, hand beginning to mess with jinwoo's hair as he listens to him speak, having pushed himself off the younger boy's chest once again. 

"fact: venus is the only planet which rotates clockwise; all of the other planets rotate counterclockwise."

"that's interesting, i've never even thought about what  _direction_ planets rotate in." 

"me neither, i guess it makes sense, though, that they would mostly rotate the same way; i wonder why venus is different," jinwoo furrows his brow, myungjun immediately rubbing the creases in his skin away with his fingers against jinwoo's forehead. 

the two remain in silence for a few moments and jinwoo hums happily as myungjun's fingers make their way back to play with the ends of his hair, eyelids beginning to droop the longer the older boy does it. 

"are you falling asleep on me, babe?" myungjun asks softly, trying not to startle jinwoo too much and pull him from the tendrils of sleep which seem to finally be tugging at him. 

jinwoo mutters a no quickly, trying to keep his eyes open to continue telling myungjun about what he'd just been reading over. myungjun laughs at him as the phone begins to slip from his fingers as he struggles to stay awake, "you should go to sleep, jinjin; let me take this." 

he places the phone on the nightstand on his side of the bed, continuing to trail his fingers though jinwoo's hair in order to keep him relaxed. 

"hey jinwoo?" he mumbles after a few moments, waiting for the quiet acknowledgement from jinwoo that he's heard before he speaks again, "i have a fact for you, now." 

he pauses a moment, letting the silence be jinwoo's answer, "fact: i love you just as much as you love facts." 

jinwoo is just barely awake, but manages to catch the phrase, lips curling in a small smile as myungjun presses a soft kiss to his forehead before laying back down next to him. the two fall asleep curled against one another, bodies intertwined under their covers. 

jinwoo wakes myungjun up the next morning with a kiss to his forehead after turning their alarm off, "hey myungjun." his voice is raspy, deeper in the morning than it usually is in his still tired state. 

"hmm?"

"i wish i could say i loved you as much as i love facts but--" 

myungjun smacks him away sleepily before he can finish, whining complaints as jinwoo laughs, grasping the older boy's hands with his own. 

"myungjun?" 

" _what_?" 

"fact?"

"what is it?" 

"i love you more than i love facts." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is v short and sweet but i hope you liked it!
> 
> as always, hmu on tumblr @lee-dongminhyuk


End file.
